


Dic 24th, 18:22 PM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Holiday Sweaters, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: He turns and looks up.A single mistletoe branch is hanging from the threshold.Right over their heads.Prompts: Christmas + Gifts + Matching Sweaters + Mistletoe🎄#MonthlyKlance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Dic 24th, 18:22 PM

It was finally the day. 

24th of December, Christmas Eve.

The scenery was your typical Hallmark movie. Snowflakes softly falling from the sky, Christmas carols echoing through the merry house, a sweet scent of roasted turkey permeating the air and the warmth of a cozy fireplace. Everything was just perfect.

“I’m fine” Lance sniffs, trying to blink back tears. 

“ _Ay hermanito_ ” Rachel says through the phone, a bit too high for her usual tone of voice. Veronica and Luis shout through the call but they’re shushed with an outraged cry from his twin “Quiet down!”

“Merry Christmas Lance!” Both of his siblings cry and then Marco’s voice comes on, “We’ll save your presents in your room. That is if Nadia and Silvio don’t take them”

“Don’t be so hard on your brother” His mom chastises them through the call and Lance quiets down his sniffles. His throat feels tighter at the sound of her voice and then she’s on the call with him and Rachel, “ _Feliz Navidad mijo._ ”

“ _Feliz Navidad mami_ ” He smiles and then coughs into the palm of his hand, “I’m sorry I won’t be able to call tomorrow, it’s just Adam invited us all to this picnic-”

“Ay don’t worry about a thing” He can see the smile in her voice, even the usual roll of her eyes “Just enjoy the trip, okay? _Te la estas pasando bien?_ ”

“ _Sí_ ” He mumbles, resting on the wooden wall at his back. The hallway remains to be empty and he turns his focus back to the call, “I’m having a really good time”

And by good he means spending time with his long-time crush, seeing him everyday, going out on _‘dates’_ with him. Yeah, he’s fucking peachy. 

“Then that’s good” His mom says, satisfied and proud. It helps Lance smile back, “That’s all we want for you”

“I know” Lance sighs and then adds, “Don’t let your grandsons take my presents okay?”

“Oh I can’t make such promises” His mother laughs at his indignant squeal and then she asks, “Did you finish your presents?” 

Another wave of nerves washes over him. His presents. Just thinking about them, left him queasy and a bit too on edge. Not to say that they were bad or anything, he’d been working on them for over two months now, and he was proud of his results. Thing was that, well he didn’t know if the rest of the team were going to like them. 

_God I hope they do_ , he pleads, head already wandering to that spot beneath the tree with the neatly wrapped turquoise boxes. 

“Yes, but _mamiiii…_ ” He softly whines, turning the phone to his other ear, and ducking a bit out of sight. He can hear the chattering of the team just downstairs, anyone could climb up and hear, “Are they okay? They’re not too shabby right?” 

“Nonsense _mijo!_ ” She exclaims “They’re beautiful”

“They could use a bit of work” Veronica says from the background and then a sharp _‘Ow’_ rings through the call. 

“Really?!” He’s mortified now, feet already pacing in a circle, “No, no I should’ve bought them! What if they don’t fit?! What-what if they don’t like the colors?!”

“No one is going to focus on the colors Lance” Rachel pipes up, giggling as she continues, “It’s the thought that matters”

“Rachel oh my Go-”

“ _No, tu hermana tiene razón_ ” His mom adds, “I’m sure you would appreciate whatever your friends would give you wouldn’t you?” At his silence, his mother keeps going, “So it’s the same situation. Your friends, your other family will love whatever you give them.” 

He nods dumbly at the empty hallway and then turns back to the call. 

“O-okay”

“So don’t stress yourself about it. Just go and enjoy your Christmas dinner with your team, okay?” 

“Okay” He would love nothing more than to give his mom a big hug, wrap himself under her loving embrace and just breathe in. His anxieties won’t leave him alone until he sees the expressions on the team’s face at his presents, but for the moment he feels better. 

“All right then _mijo_. Go back to the party then. We’ll talk to you soon” His mom says and after a quick goodbye from all of his other siblings and his dad, the call ends. 

Lance sags and stores his cellphone back in his jeans. He hears the soft clinking of glasses, aligned with the various Christmas carols Pidge had picked for their dinner party at Lance’s insistence that they should celebrate on the 24th. The turkey should be done in a few minutes if Hunk’s preparation were correct, and they always were. 

With a sigh he reclines back into the wall, staring out into the faith light coming from the living room. This isn’t the first Christmas Eve he hasn’t spent with his family, and he knows it won’t be the last. Still, there’s a hole that dragged him along through the day, to waking up and wrapping up his gifts, to preparing the Christmas dinner along with Hunk and Romelle. And now after talking with his family, the abyss finally grew out of proportions.

He misses them. It’s no new knowledge to him, after being stuck in space for almost four years well it was bound to happen. And though he knew that if he had spent his Christmas with his biological family he would’ve missed his space family even more. Though that doesn’t stop the homesickness from washing in. 

With another shuddering sigh, he crosses his arms over his own chest. Lance blinks rapidly and then another wet sniff tries to come out. He wipes away the stray tear just as his name is called. 

“Lance?”

Keith’s voice brings him back. He steps out of the support from the back wall and turns to the man, he can faintly see his outline thanks to the light from the living room. Lance coughs and then walks closer to him.

“Hey man” He says, probably sounding too casual to be normal. 

“Hey” Keith greets back, still hidden in the shadows “Everything all right?”

Lance rolls his eyes. Keith probably came up to check on him after leaving the party for too long. The thought of that happening makes him blush, hands twisting over themselves and he’s grateful for the darkness they are in. _Typical Keith_ , he smiles despite himself. 

After their _‘date’_ with both Allura and Romelle, Lance has found the task of talking to Keith easier and at the same time ten thousand times harder. Either the conversation would flow between the two, chatting and joking around with the rest of the team or he would end up a blushing mess at the mere sight of the man. 

_‘I’ll catch you’_

God, Keith’s husky words still ring in his ears, keeping him up at night. The way they held hands after ice-skating, Lance was reluctant to part away the moment they reached the cabin. Ever since then, he’s been waiting to reach out for that hand once more. To feel that steadiness again, that quiet and so secure comfort. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine” He murmurs, quickly looking back up at the man and then over to the floor, “Just talking to my family”

And with those words Keith gets the message. He doesn’t press on, doesn't wiggle an answer out of Lance, and certainly doesn’t corner him to spill out his loneliness. Instead, Keith does what he does best. He waits and keeps quiet, gives Lance a chance to come at his own pace if he ever wants to. And Lance, well he’s sure his cheeks would be glowing red by now. 

“It’s been a while since I heard them” He comments, feet already carrying him back to the party. His teammate goes along, shoulders barely brushing against each other, but the steadying presence is still there, “I mean! Not that I don’t talk with them a lot, we usually call every two days or so-”

“I get what you mean,” Keith says, “You talk very often, but it feels different right?”

“Yeah” Lance contains his smile as the two of them finally meet the light of the living room, and bask in the Christmas atmosphere hanging in the room. 

The tree is lit up, the bright fairy lights dancing across the walls as a soft melody accompanies the air. Hunk’s delicious green pasta and turkey are scenting the air, water quickly forming on his mouth. 

“There you two are!” Adam exclaims, sitting next to Shiro on the couch, arms laced over the other, “We’ve been waiting for you to start dinner! Where’ve you’ve been?” 

“None of your business” Keith cuts off, head turning away from his brother’s widening grin. Lance turns away too, he wouldn’t like to be caught with two sets of rosy cheeks. In the swift movement, the man turns to look down at him and watches his eyes widen. A smile spreads out on his lips, “Where did you get these?”

And by these, Keith means his plush fake antlers sitting on his forehead. 

“I forgot about them!” Lance moans, debating if he should stuff them somewhere Pidge wouldn’t be able to find them. But then, he did promise both Romelle and Hunk he would wear them too, being the kitchen duty squad and all. He pushes the red headband a bit further back as the plushy things settle back into place “Pidge had them lying around in one of the storage rooms”

“Huh” The man huffs before adding, “They’re cute” 

And as he does, he’s looking straight at Lance. 

_Stop it Kogane or either I will end up confessing in the middle of Christmas Eve and if you reject me, I’ll never outlive the embarrassment or the pain of it._

“Lance!” Hunk’s voice makes him turn back to the kitchen’s double doors, “I need your help with the salad! I’m afraid the marshmallows aren’t giving it a good texture!”

“ _Te dije!_ I told you it didn’t need any marshmallows!” Lance yells back, giving Keith a soft pat on his arms before rushing over to the kitchen, “But do you listen to my advice? _Noooooo_ , Lance doesn’t know anything about cooking!”

“Yeah, yeah sure buddy, just help me out” 

After preventing a big ass disaster (' _Next time I’ll do the apple salad’_ ) the dinner was all ready and set on the table. Food like no other was piled up over plates after plates, different dishes and cuisines all presented before them. Lance was having the dinner of a lifetime. From their usual turkey to one of the most extravagants and delicious dishes during their paladin excursions. God, the golden jelly still left him craving for more. 

Laughter and cheers echoed all through the room as they continued to eat past their breaking point. A few minutes passed before Keith brought out three large containers with wine and booze. Shiro tried measuring their cups, but after his second one, the man was already tipsy enough to cling to Adam’s side.

Lance was weaving between tipsy and drunk. One moment he was giggling next to Allura about some stupid ass figure they had found at the market and the next he was speaking full on Spanish to everyone at the table. 

“ _...Y así fue como yo y Luis prevenimos que nuestro árbol de navidad incendiara toda nuestra casa_ ” He smiles then turns to everyone else, “Questions?” 

“I didn’t understand a single thing you said but, congrats to you guys” Hunk slurs, his ears a bit red from drinking too much. As if on cue, Keith takes the red cup out of his best friend’s hands and replaces it with a water bottle. 

“Lance and his siblings almost set fire to their house” Pidge murmurs, “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to connect five Christmas lights at once? And high-voltage ones?”

“To be fair I was only ten,” Lance points out, “So I was still a child when it happened”

“You proposed the idea”

“I may have influenced my brothers”

“Let’s just say that Lance is known to attract trouble” Keith smirks, leaning back into his chair before taking another sip of his wine. The room feels a hundred degrees hotter. 

“He sure does, just look at y-” The glare the man throws to Pidge almost makes Lance choke on his own spit. Though before he can embarrass himself further, Allura stands up, chair knocked back. 

“ _It’s midnight!_ ” She yells, and sure enough he peers down on his cell, the date number reading ‘25th of December’. With that Allura rushes to the tree, “Let’s open the presents!” 

Everyone clambers to the bottom of the Christmas tree, gathering the small clumps of presents and gift bags gathering underneath it. Shouts of names and gifts exchanges start forth, Lance giving Pidge and Allura two bright purple bags as he takes one huge fluorescent bag from Adam and Shiro. 

The Christmas jungles boom through the room as everyone takes a spot either on the couch on over the carpeted floor to open up their presents. Lance settles himself near the fireplace, fingers a bit numb from the cold, but otherwise ripping apart the wrapping papers. He tears up the huge bag first from Shiro and his fianceé and almost cries at the present.

“You got me the shampoos!” He exclaims, taking two large bottles with pink sparkling liquid and mint green respectively and holds them up for everyone to see. _Jesús_ , they really went all out for his present, not only with the shampoos, but with another set of bath bombs and fragrances as well. 

“Told you he’d like it” Adam smiles before pecking Shiro’s lips. 

He gives them another bright smile before continuing to open up the rest of his presents. A plushie of the Blue Lion from both Allura and Coran, three bullet journals courtesy of Pidge along with a set of glowing markers and watercolors from Hunk, and a pair of golden ear cuffs gifted by Romelle. 

Obviously he notes the missing present from his ever-lasting mullet crush but before he gets to ask, his best friend interrupts him.

“ _Aw buddy!_ ” 

Hunk holds up Lance’s present for everyone to see. A knitted sweater with their initials on the front and their favorite colors stitched to the fabric. Lance gulps at the sight of the present, his own chest tightening up in a swell second. Though his friend’s bright smile eases it. 

“These are gorgeous Lance!” Allura says, holding up her own pink sweater as well as Romelle slips on her pastel blue one. 

“When did you get the time to do these?” Pidge asks, carefully taking hers out from the wrapping paper, “It must’ve taken you hours to do them!”

“Oh nothing much” He mumbles, brushing off his bangs with trembling fingers, “I just started knitting them around October” 

“Thank you Lance” Shiro smiles, the black and gray sweater already on his chest and Adam soon joining him. 

He grins and his eyes search for that one person among the team. 

Keith is sitting not too far away, settling next to Hunk over the couch with his own mountain of presents. The red and wine knitted fabric is grasped in his hands with such delicacy and fervor that it brings forth another wave of fondness. The man looks up and Lance wills himself not to turn away. 

Keith smiles and slips the sweater on, the woll clinging to his torso and the big letter _‘K’_ stretching out over his broad chest. It looks perfect on him, so soft and appealing all the same. Lance wants to go back to cuddle him next to the fire. 

The man’s lips widen before beckoning Lance to follow him with a cock of his head. He blinks and quickly takes a sweep of the rest of the team. Everyone is too engrossed in their little conversations, presents still being opened and wrapping paper littering the carpeted floor. So he quietly stands up and joins Keith at the threshold. 

“What’s this about?” He whispers, a giddy smile playing at his mouth as he stands closer to his teammate. God Keith looks even better up closer, the sweater accentuating all of his right angles and broad shoulders. Knitting the sweaters wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“Wanted to give you your present” Keith confesses and holds out a neatly wrapped red box. A huge golden bow rests right in the middle of it and there’s a small card reading _‘For Lance’_ and in the next line _‘With Love, Keith’_

“Oooh such mystery” Lance giggles as he takes the present in his hands. He can’t help it and rattles the box, but there’s no sound. Keith chuckles and he turns back to the man “Can I open it?”

Keith simply gives an eye roll as answer and Lance takes it as a resound _‘yes’_. He carefully unwraps the golden bow and wrapping paper. A carbon box greets him and with nimble fingers he tears the tiny scotch tape. He opens the box and his mouth opens. 

“Oh my god” Lance whispers, finally able to fully open up the present and marvel at its glory, “Oh my god Keith”

It’s a thick light blue blanket resting on the inside along with a pair of white and blue knitted gloves resting on the center. Pads of pale pink wool are attached on the fingers to make it resemble a kitten’s paw. It’s so cute, it’s so friggin cute and Lance wants to cry. 

“Do you like it?” Keith asks, way closer than before, neither one moving. 

“Do I like it? I freaking love it!” He exclaims, slipping on the softest and warmest finger gloves he has ever worn in existence. They fit him perfectly. Quickly he unboxes the long blue blanket as the soft material cascades down with grace. It’s not wool or cotton, or any other material Lance has ever known. And it’s so fucking warm, so, so, so warm. Lance slips it over his shoulders and yeah it’s like a walking heater. Like having Keith sprawled on his back, “It’s so warm. Where did you get this?” 

“My mom helped me. One of the warmest materials on the whole galaxy” Keith smiles, eyes crinkling and he looks so fucking proud, so happy. His ears redden as the rest of his pale face but he still murmurs, “To keep you warm when I’m not around”

“You’re such a sap” Lance giggles, blush high and mighty on his cheeks, but he can’t help it.

He has this urge to touch Keith. To reach out and tug at the wine sweater and keep clinging on to it. Maybe even cling to his hand. _Like on the date_ , he thinks with another swarm of butterflies. 

The grip on the blanket tightens as he slowly moves his fingers. Keith continues to stare, oblivious to Lance’s attempts on what to do, but he stays there, rooted to the spot in front of him. Their chests don’t touch but Lance feels the proximity between them. He can faintly sense the man’s drumming heart, the warmth breath exhaling from him. His hand moves closer. 

_‘Last Christmas I gave you my heart’_

The music changes drastically and they’re once again interrupted. Lance’s face burst in flames. He turns to shoot an accusatory glare at everyone involved, but he stops. 

Hunk grins, he doesn’t smile his usual comforting smile, it’s that mischievous wicked grin. And that always means trouble. 

“Get a room!” Shiro yells and Pidge accompanies it with a wolf whistle. Lance blinks and well they weren’t even touching, what the hell is this all about? Allura is still looking a bit confused but Romelle giggles as his best friend quickly whispers something back at her. 

“Wha-” Lance looks at each of his friends but stops the moment he hears a soft curse from Keith. He’s about to turn to the man when he catches Adam’s smirk. Shiro’s fianceé merely nudges up and then he sees the hazel eyes stuck in a place over both of their heads. 

He turns and looks up. 

A single mistletoe branch is hanging from the threshold. 

Right over their heads. 

Lance drops his soft blanket, gloved hands covering his wide mouth. A small wheeze definitely exhales past his lips as he keeps looking at the not-so-innocent branch. His skin is surely the same shade as Keith’s wine sweater at this point. 

“You know how the tradition goes” Shiro pipes up from their friend pile, the Christmas song just echoing over and over in their eardrums.

_‘This year to save me from tears’_

“We don’t have to”

Lance turns back to Keith, the man peering down at him with worried eyes. There’s that same red blush over his pale cheeks, but there’s something different in his look. A harsh breath gets knocked out of his chest as the man turns away from him to walk back to their friend group. Either to kill them or just ignore them he doesn’t know. 

But he watches him go, and doesn’t want that. 

Definitely not that. 

_‘I’ll give it to someone special’_

Lance grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him back in.

The man goes willingly, face surprised as he turns to look at him, but Lance is quick on his feet. He surges up on his tiptoes, grabs the man’s wool sweater and pulls him down. 

He kisses Keith on the corner of his mouth, not touching his lips, but not entirely kissing his cheek either. A second, two or three pass by as Lance presses his lips against that tender spot and then he pulls back. The sound rushes in, the lyrics of the song boom in his ears and Lance is breathless. 

Keith is stunned beyond speech. His wide indigo eyes trained on his, searching as a slow realization starts dawning on him. They slip past his blue eyes and down to his lips and it’s just like that day decorating the tree. Lance wants to go along with the feeling, chase it and cling onto it, but he can’t rush things in a situation like this. Keith is the hot-headed one not him. 

So he leans back in again to plant a chaste kiss over the man’s cheek before grabbing his present, quickly turning back and making his way towards Hunk. 

His friends are speechless, Pidge and Romelle sharing the same gaping expression while Shiro keeps his eyes trained on his brother. Allura is laughing along with Adam, the two of them cheering to themselves as Lance promptly takes a seat beside Hunk. His best friend doesn’t ask and immediately wraps one arm around his shoulders.

He cowers behind the embrace, the soft blue blanket hiding him away from Keith’s soft gaze. Lance thinks the man was even smiling. Maybe even touching his cheek as they parted ways. 

The song continues to boom and Lance smiles behind the warm present, already thinking, hoping the next time they are that close they could finally close that gap between their lips. He blushes once more, but the giddy smile never leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> 🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FELLOW FRIENDS!! Gosh this piece I really, really fucking enjoyed it you have no fucking idea how much! I have to admit, thanks to this fic I've been way more excited for Christmas than in years past haha anyways! I'm sorry if you find it a bit weird that it was posted on the 24th and not the 25th haha in my house we usually celebrate in the night of the 24th and the 25th is usually just eating again haha so yeah that's why the difference.
> 
> Alsoooo this chapter goes out to my dear friend [**@Cupp13c4k3s**](https://twitter.com/Cupp13c4k3s)(here as @MissMew07)! They made this wonderful [**drawing**](https://twitter.com/Cupp13c4k3s/status/1342159949233758209)for part 4 and I'm still in awe about it! Go show them the love they deserve!!!
> 
> I WISH YOU ALL VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM TO THE FULLEST!


End file.
